I Never Knew
by Mrs. Brokenheart
Summary: Let's pretend that Matthew didn't grab that pen; let's pretend that Matthew didn't write that letter and let's pretend that the letter was read…by him. USxCan
1. Chapter 1

_Okay I want to write this story before it gets away from my mind…hope you like it and note that this is pure imagination._

_Hetalia doesn't belong to me…and humans names are use._

_Tittle: I Never Knew_

_Summary: Let's pretend that Matthew didn't grab that pen; let's pretend that Matthew didn't write that letter and let's pretend that the letter was read…USxCan_

_

* * *

__Prologue: _

Matthew always has been shy, and because of that he didn't have friends. When he was send by his uncle to the institution when his mother died two years ago he didn't said a single word. He was invisible to the rest of his classmates, something that hurt him deeply because he was already rejected by his own family. That's why he was send to the place on the first place. But, even after all that he had experience during his short life, he really wanted to have at least a friend that he could share his story and take away few of the weight he had on his shoulder, but no matter how hard he tried his efforts were in vain. He really wanted a friend, but he didn't want to do things that could hurt him even more.

When he noticed that all his hopes were vanishing away he decided that he would give up on his efforts of making a friend; that's when he saw a light at the end of the tunnel. His constant struggling grabbed the attention of two people inside of the institution; the brothers in charge of the cleaning. The Italian brothers, Romano and Feliciano, and since that day the three of them have been really good friends. Since that day he hasn't care about someone else. Of course being at the status that he is now he shouldn't have friends such as the Italian brothers, but he doesn't care, they are his only friends inside that hypocrite institution and the people inside of it. They are really good friends, they see each other when the brothers serve the dinner to the headmasters and students, but when that happen they barely exchange words only a small piece of paper that the brothers have written to tell Matthew about the world outside those dark walls. Matthew really enjoyed the stories that those two always bring to cheer him up, even though some of them came from under their sleeves because Matthew couldn't understand them. They were really good friends and he didn't want anyone else to be in his world.

He only thinks about being eighteen and ask the fortune of his mother and run away from Switzerland with his only friends, that if his uncle and evil cousins have wasted it in unnecessary things. But, apart for that he was happy, really happy, he didn't have one no, he had two friends that were the best. He couldn't ask for nothing more. He enjoyed his life. Though, they have to keep their friendship in secret because if any of the headmasters learn about it, the ones that would suffer the consequences were going to be his friends and not him due his mother family name "Williams".

That day was Friday and it was around September, winter hasn't even started yet, but it was cold, really cold compared to last year. Maybe it was because of the institution location, on Switzerland. That day Romano and Feliciano did their daily chores, they serve breakfast; arrange the books of the library that were scatter around during the classes and now they were cleaning the rooms. Being the close friends they are they always started with Matthew's room.

"Did you hear about the new student from America? That makes two and one more cleaning to Feliciano" that question circled around Matthew's head for minutes. He was surprise that a person from America was going to study on the institution and what Romano meant by two is that Matthew is the only one on that institution to come from that continent, until now. "~ve Me? Anyway Matthew are going to class?"

Matthew really hates when the times flies when his around his friends, but if he doesn't show himself to class he will be punish like most of the classmates that skip sometimes and he didn't blame them, the classes were boring, sometimes too. But, he had to admit that he was curious to find out about the student. Why he was here? What's his story? What's his name? Or is a girl of a boy? He wanted the answer of those questions, that's why he was the first to arrive to the class and little by little the room fill up with students from different nationalities. They waited a couple of minutes to the teacher to arrive. That's when Matthew decided to stare at the door when Roderich Edelstein, his music and history teacher, appeared with a boy next to him.

"This is Alfred F. Jones. He came yesterday from America and I hope you give him a warm welcome" he said fixing his glasses. Matthew stares at him. His eyes were blue, but they have that sad glitter mingled with his warm and happy smile. He was tall; Matthew realized that maybe two or three inches taller than him. His hair was blonde like the rays of the sun that Matthew hoped to see soon because of the constant rain made them impossible to see.

Matthew continued with his staring all the day long, finding new things about this new student. New things like his face, which gives an impression of the person that maybe he was, hyperactive and maybe a bit of stubborn. That's how he spend his library hours, carefully inspecting him in every inch.

Jones? That name sounded familiar, but Matthew couldn't recall why that name sounded familiar and if he knows it, from where exactly. He has been in many places, perhaps he did saw it, but right now is no more than a mere curiosity. Matthew's cheeks suddenly went to white to a deep shade of red when he saw those piercing blue eyes looking at him. That's when he decided that it was enough with his stalking and retired to his room for tomorrow.

* * *

_Okay this just was the prologue; the next chapter is when the real story is going to start. I hoped you like the story so far and feel eager to know more about it. Let me know._

_Thanks for reading and review. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay welcome and thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites._

_Hetalia doesn't belong to me…and humans names are use._

Matthew went to his room early in the afternoon, then grabbed a chair a sits next to the crystal window to look at the surroundings of the institution. It was raining and the wind was fierce. He looked sadly at the spot where a tall tree used to be before those winds took it down days ago. He sighs and grabs his notebook and pen and decides to do his homework for tomorrow. Even though he was busy with the writing that boy was stuck on his head. He gets startled when his heart suddenly starts beating fast. He knows that he shouldn't be thinking like that and that it was a bad habit to judge people by their cover. He rests his head against the wall and slowly closes his purple eyes and starts thinking about his family, if he could call it that way. He really misses his mother. She was really kind with him unlike his uncle and cousins. He never met his father; he disappear without trace when he heard that his mother was carrying a baby, at least that what his uncle and same mother always told him.

But, even after all that he really wanted to see him at least once. He wanted to ask him so many questions that he has build over the years. He have this urge to find him, he has to. Maybe he could help him with the situation he has right now and perhaps he could take him out of that institution. He quickly opened his violet eyes when he heard a knocking on the door. He slowly rubs his eyes and walks to the direction of the door and opens it. A smile forms on his pale face when he sees the Italian brothers standing outside the hall. Making sure that no one else followed them he let them in.

"Here" Bewildered Matthew grabs a piece of paper that Romano handed to him before he jumps to Matthew's bed and his little brother sits to his side. It was rare. Why they would give him a letter if they are there? He told them that they will only use this when they couldn't talk to each other, like during dinner and cleaning. Why now? Matthew slowly chuckles and starts to open the letter. He gets startled when he notices that the writing was really different. He quickly knew that the one that wrote the letter weren't the brothers. Who else? Who else know about this type of communication he has with his only friends?

"Are you going to read it ~ve?" He slowly nods to Feliciano that was firmly staring at him with his hazel eyes. He turns his view to the letter while Romano throws a notebook away and joined his brother in the staring.

* * *

_Matthew Williams:_

_Hi, my name is Alfred F. Jones, but I guess you already know that…sorry. You are probably guessing why I know your name…easy. I guessed that you wanted to know about me since you couldn't take your eyes off and because you rushed away from the library when I look at you I asked a few people about you. At first they wondered who you may be, but after minutes of struggling I found it…weird right? I mean that you have been two years here and no one recalls your name…you must feel lonely and forgotten right? But, don't worry I'm here so you don't have to be lonely anymore. And like I said before…I will make you company, but I can only send you letters because I was moved to the other part of the institution...and if you're asking why…here's the answer. I boy named Ivan, I think, was annoying me and…well…anyway, that's not the important thing; the important thing is that I was removed from your class by that scary Swiss teacher…The guys in charge of the cleaning agreed to help I hope you don't mind._

_Sincerely, the American hero_

_Alfred F. Jones_

_P.S. Your Williams name sound familiar…weird again._

_

* * *

_Matthew quickly closed the letter as his entire face flushed in embarrassment. Why would he do that? He wasn't that special and like he said no one in the institution cares about him, with the exception on the Italian brothers. Matthew wishes that the earth split in two and swallow him without any trace, but he guess that's impossible. He sits again on the chair and reads the letter once again. Each time he reads it he feels more embarrassed that before. He didn't want any company and most of all he didn't want people to have pity on him just because he gets ignored.

"Are you going to write to him?" he looks at Romano that now was standing next to him. Yes, Matthew wanted to write to him, to tell him a few things he had on his mind. While writing the letter his hands couldn't stop shaking and his body was slightly shivering. When he finally finishes the writing the letter he gives it to Romano and both of them disappear on the hall. Closing the door behind him he sits on his bed and reads the letter once more. Even though the situation was embarrassing, he found the letter curious, especially the part when Alfred stated that his name sounded familiar. Could it be coincidence?

Leaving that behind he buries on his covers and goes to sleep.

_Okay thanks for reading! Review_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay welcome and thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites._

_Hetalia doesn't belong to me…and humans names are use._

This morning was like always. Matthew woke up early and went to class. The teacher was in front, but he wasn't paying attention to any word he said. In his hands was the letter he received from Alfred. He is embarrassed about it, but he has to admit that somehow he feels happy because another person has taken interest in him without even trying. Matthew has made clear to himself that he's not that special and that he is boring. He also thinks he's invisible to everyone, including he's pet back home. He slowly rests his head on the small desk in front of him and his amethyst eyes stared through the window where outside the rain fell without stopping. He only wants to this day to end, to go back to his room and even though he doesn't want to admit it, the answer of the letter he send yesterday to Alfred.

_

* * *

_

Alfred was impatiently looking at the clock on the wall while his teacher said words that for him were useless. He passes his hands on his honey colored hair while his legs swing up and down, hitting the chair in front of him. A girl with short blonde hair quickly turns around and innocently stares at Alfred's blue eyes.

"Mister, will you please stop that?" she said. Her voice sounded like an angel. "Sorry Lily" he whispers.

He wanted this day to end. Somehow he wanted to know what his new friend wrote to him. He did know that the respond wasn't going to be friendly at all. That's why he wanted to know. He could have opened the letter right away, there in the classroom, but the Italian brothers warned him that if the teachers or headmasters learn about this they could get into trouble, especially if they have to spill out the whole true that could send them out of their job and they really need that job, even though they didn't like it, Romano at least.

What he wanted came. He didn't even let the teacher finished the good-bye phrase and he was already on the hall. He waved to few new friends that also passed by, probably to go to relax in the central room where they all read and enjoy the piano music by Roderich. He laughed just by remembering that name. Each time that he remembers the teacher his friend Gilbert came to his mind. He quickly passed the hall and Feliciano look around and gave him the letter and continued with his cleaning while Alfred continued to his room. It was late in the afternoon because he could hear the echo of what it sounds like a relaxing melody, which means that the teacher had begun with his piano lessons.

He stops at a wooden door and search for the keys in his pocket. He had to pick them from the floor because he was feeling nervous and they fell. After picking them he quickly opens the door and goes inside. He throws the books he was carrying to a desk that was to his left and sits on the edge of the bed and starts to read the letter.

____

* * *

Alfred F. Jones:

Yes, my name is Matthew Williams and I'm really sorry that I was staring at you at the library. It wasn't my intention, I was curious like any other student would be if a new student joins this hypocrite institution. I want to inform you that I'm not alone or feeling lonely because I have two friends and I think that's enough for a person like me. I want to ask you a favor…please don't go around asking people about me, they simply don't care about my existence…they barely know me….and how come you know I have been here for two years? Aside from that, is really sad that you are having trouble with Ivan Braginski, he seems nice, even though I don't speak with him. Also, the Swiss teacher is not a teacher; he's one of the owners of this institution and his name is Vash Zwingli and he will be neutral as long as you don't talk, annoy or flirt with his little sister Lily Zwingli and yes, I don't mind that my friends are helping you as well. I just hope you don't get them into trouble…they are the only friends I have…please…

Sincerly,

Matthew Williams

P.S Is just me or your name also sounds familiar?

* * *

Alfred quickly hides the letter under his pillow and sits on his desk. He grabs a piece of paper and a pencil and starts writing the respond to Matthew's letter. He lenjoyed this and more than enjoying he like it.

_Okay this the third chapter..thank you for reading and review…_


End file.
